User talk:Jordan Sullivan
Welcome Welcome to the Twilight Saga Wiki, and thank you for your edit to the Talk:Reasons why Diego should still be alive/@comment-69.69.149.133-20110110021901/@comment-Jordan Sullivan-20110219110147 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or in the comments at the bottom of each article, or post a message on my talk page! Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Charmed-Jay (Talk) 11:02, February 19, 2011 Categories organisation The whole category system works like a tree. Each page not meant to have every possible category that it could fit under, only the most specific category along any branch. For example, Seattle, Washington is categorized under Category:Washington, and that category is categorized under Category:America, and that category is categorized under Category:Locations. Therefore, his article should not have the category "America", or "Locations" because "Washington" already includes it (since every page categorized under "Washington" would also fit under "America"). If I'm not explaining it well enough, reading this might help. And let me know if there is anything I can help clarify. 21:10, February 20, 2011 (UTC) : Jordan, since this has already been explained to you, I'm not going to repeat it - if you're in a category-adding mood, please do it sensibly and check the tree as it is. Ngebendi 20:58, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: ??? Carmen - she's Denali, and for them vegetarian and witnessing is implied, the categories are higher up in the tree, so there's no need them to be repeated down below. While we're at it, Jordan, it is good practice to sign one's postings on the talk pages (it's not automatical like in the comments). Just hit the signature button at the top of the page, third from the right. It inserts 4 tildes in the position of the cursor. Ngebendi 21:07, February 28, 2011 (UTC) :The categories you added on Peter: :#Category:Breaking Dawn characters is already included in Category:Cullen Witnesses :#"Category:Midnight Sun Characters" is a Category, which don't exist (now), because the Admins decided not to use this Category as long as Midnight Sun isn't published. (You hardly can know that, without getting told) ::"for future reference, what page went wrong. Soz, completely blanked" :: — Jordan Sullivan on Ngebendi's Talkpage}} :There are some pages, which are helpfull and you maybe don't know: :* shows the Changes on the page you follow (=the pages you already have edited), in chronic order, so if someone changes your edit you can see it here. :* shows all Pages, which got changed in the last time. :* you can activate "E-mail me when a page I'm following is changed", so everytime someone corrects you, you get a information-Mail. :* you know Ngebendi wasn't happy about your edit, so Ngebendi will have corrected it, so it will be in Ngebendi's Contributs, then you have to look at the right time, his last edit, before he "yelled" at you, was 3 Minutes before on page Carmen. Click on diff/differences to see the change of Ngebendi. Now you see which categories Ngebendi deleted. If you don't know why someone changes your edit, don't be shy and asks him/her or ask one of the Admins. :If you have any question, or if I described something inexplicit, (because, my English is not very well, because my mother tongue is German) ask me. : 22:09, February 28, 2011 (UTC)